


the devil in the dark

by zombiphle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Draco Malfoy, BAMF Draco Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy are good friends, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Dementors, Draco Malfoy Prince of Slytherin, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Work In Progress, divergence of canon, everything is weird here, things could get dark at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiphle/pseuds/zombiphle
Summary: Draco Malfoy was born dead.He can still feel the weight of the darkness drowning him with mockery every time he dares to close his eyes for a long time.When he has to face a Boggart in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class he is quite confident in what he will become, but he is not ready to face it.





	1. the boggart

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know what I'm doing

**CHAPTER 0**

**the boggart**

 

The closet creaks and wobbles with the force of the beast inside, probably fueled by the fear that frees even a few meters away from the thing, it's not as if he ever said it aloud.

The voice of the new defense professor is heard far away now.

He swallows and moves a couple of steps to the right, away from the closet and closer to the door, just in case.

Pansy's deadly grip on his arm stops any chance of escape. Maybe he could push her and run away before the Boggart came out of hiding. But that was not very gentlemanly.

He looked at the new professor, Lupin, his name was, he seemed to know what he was doing, unlike the disasters that occurred in previous years.

The tattered clothes he wore could have made his father wrinkle his nose in a non-elegant way. But Lucius was not present, so he thought he was fine as long as he did not touch him.

Blaise pinched his arm. Draco looked at him and raised an eyebrow, frozed when he looked at the closet and Professor Lupin returned the call him.

"No, thanks," he said hastily and ignored the soft laughter that was heard in the opposite house.

Professor Lupin looked at him and mentally began to prepare his 'My-father-will-hear-about-this' speech, but was surprised when the professor simply nodded.

"Right," he said in a soft voice that reminded him so much of his mother when she calmed him down at night because of his nightmares, "However, I'll ask him to stay at the end of the class."

Draco simply nodded.

After Pansy passed by and her boggart turned into a flashy mud-spattered red dress that made Blaise laugh a little, Pansy returned to the game when her boggart turned into a mud monster.

Draco knew that the same old discussion was approaching and he thanked Professor Lupin for giving him an excuse not to be present.

"If it does not bother you, Mr. Malfoy, I would like an explanation as to why you decided not to appear before the Boggart," Professor Lupin said once the class was over and the room was empty.

Distractly he thought that Professor Lupin  
was trying to be strict, although he was not doing very well since the same soft voice was still present. He vaguely wondered if he also had that kind of silent anger that his mother carried with pride every time she got angry.

"Not at all," he replied, raising his chin and sounding arrogant, the same voice he used when arguing with Potter and his poor attempts at friends, "You see, Professor Lupin, I have no fear to offer the Boggart, so I thought that It was a waste of time. "

Professor Lupin looked at him, and continued to look at him, the seconds passed in silence and he continued to look at him.

Draco's stance never wavered, too used to the looks to even blink.

Professor Lupin's gaze remained fixed on him and he could see how the left corner of his lip began to twitch and ...

 _Oh_.

Apparently, Professor Lupin did have _that_ kind of silent anger.

Good to know.

"Mr. Malfoy," he sighed, "I understand that his fear may be too painful to face, but if he never does, he will let it win and then it will become a problem."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Over time," he continued, "he will have control over you and could dominate at will," Draco did not lose the way he seemed to speak from experience, "this particular class was to avoid exactly that.I am sorry if you believed that  you were losing your time. "

Draco almost, almost felt guilty.  _Almost_.

"However", soft voice before returned and Draco had been surprised the so abrupt change if not it together with Pansy,"If you need to talk about it,I make excellent tea."

Professor Lupine smiled softly and let him go after that.

Leaving the class, he hit Potter, too deep in his thoughts to answer the outraged Weasley scream and the strange look of Potter drilling him back until he bent a corner and green eyes no longer could keep it.

On the road towards the dungeons Peeves him gaily, greeting always laughing low, as if they knew a big secret about Draco that Draco he don't knew.

Pansy and Blaise intercepted it in half way, as he supposed, discussing the incident of the mud. Draco rolled his eyes, Crabbe and Goyle following them in silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, it probably could have gone worse. I apologize for any spelling mistakes, I have 8 in English, what can I say.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it at least. Although I do not have much planned for this story, I will try to continue it. I'm just really forcing myself to write (doing it in English is very stupid of me, but I just hope to improve a bit in the language in the progress).
> 
> I'm planning to publish the next chapter next Saturday. Although given that the school is drowning (like everything in my life) probably that will not happen soon. I'm sorry,but It is not a great loss.
> 
> Edit: Review the chapter and edit some words that did not agree and could be confused with the plot. Again, I apologize. This chapter would be the "zero" because it is a small introduction. And I hope, the following ones are longer.


	2. the dementors are puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dementors chase their tails and Draco goes crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For starters, I can not believe that this little shit has received so many kudos, thank you very much, really!
> 
> I think they could see how canonical events and dialogues make me look bad. Sorry.

 

**CHAPTER** **I**  
**the** **dementors** **are** **puppies**

 

 

Draco scratched his arm slightly, itching, and he could still remember the white scars that covered from his shoulder to his forearm and that his clothes could be easily covered.

"Stupid bird," he muttered annoyedly as he left the infirmary, after Madam Pomfrey assured him he was fine, but not before giving him a strange look that he preferred to ignore.

He knows that his father is already taking care of the matter and honestly, he does not care, the stupid bird deserved it.

His next class is Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Lupin. Honestly he was surprised at the sincere concern that radiated from the man although he was beginning to believe that he had a sixth sense to know that he was not getting enough sleep. He shook his head, dismissing this thought quickly. No one in the castle knew of their night terrors, not even their godfather. And he has managed to keep it well hidden thanks to the glamorous charm he has been perfecting and practicing when makeup became annoying and complicated. 

He arrived in the classroom, sitting agilely next to Blaise and raising an eyebrow when his godfather came through the door, instead of Professor Lupin. 

"Professor Lupin has fallen ill," was the only explanation he gave before the class began.

"it's interesting,they do not believe?",Pansy hums after leaving class, hanging on Draco's arm,"Being an Animagus, I mean, could be useful in the future. "

"Why do you want to become an animal?" Blaise asked, "You do not even know what you would become. You could be a slug.",he laughed.

"Obviously not, I'm too beautiful for that," she shakes her hair, "But think about it, it could be a butterfly. Silent but beautiful, it would be admirable, but not enough to suspect. I could know many things." She smiled.

Blaise nodded reluctantly.

"What do you think, Draco?"

"We will do it."

Tonight the Full Moon will fall, which would be perfect to start they way as illegal Animagus.

It was risky and a little stupid, but Draco was going to admit that it was a great opportunity. The war was coming and he knew that his father was not on the right side that he appeared to be.

He knew that he had no other choice and that he should prevail with his parents, but it does not hurt to have a az in his sleeve.

He smiled when he felt sheets of Mandrake in the pocket of his robe and walked in silence towards the  Quidditch match,as if he had not just raiding the cupboard of ingredients in potions class.

It sat between Pansy and Blaise in the bleachers, with Crabbe and Goyle back. When Pansy whispered to him if he had succeeded, he nodded.

Of course, everything went crazy when the cold toured him the bones.

"What was that?", he muttered to no one in particular.

Pansy shrieked at his side.

He can remember heavy spots of darkness approaching increasingly heavy hole white looking lifeless,his heart caught in his chest and almost could swear that he stopped.His frozen body, screams booming in his head,vaguely realized's pleas that they accompanied the cries and a green light blinding their eyes.

Then he realized that his eyes were closed.

When he opened his eyes, Crabbe's horrible face greeted him.

" Draco,are you okay?!",Pansy screamed.

He could only nod, stunned.

"What happened?",he exhaled.

"Dementors," Blaise said a little bit drowned, "Potter fell off his broom but Dumbuldore saved him."

"Always Potter!" Pansy shrieked, indignant and scared.

He probably would have laughed but he is sure that if he did he would vomit.

"Potter crashed his broom into the Whomping Willow," Greg offered clumsily.

Draco laughed dryly, "That's great."

That night he could not sleep and neither the Dreamless Sleep potion could help him.

Moonlight streamed through the windows of the castle, the mandrakes blade weighed under his tongue.

He wandered in complete silence through the corridors, almost hiding in the shadows and had to stifle a laugh when, as always, Flich passed by his side without noticing his presence.

When he turned around, Peeves greeted him, with that irritating smile that seemed punch to his face.

"Oh uh!" The poltergeist sings, "What does your majesty do out of bed?"

Draco rolled his eyes and ignored him, following his path.

"Oh, Majesty, do not ignore this poor soul in sorrow!"

"You are not a soul," he hissed.

"Maybe I do not",he laughed, bowing and walking away from the place.

Draco kept walking, trying to forget his nightmares. Forget the screams, the darkness, the white wells, the laughter...

Draco sighed.

He would not sleep tonight.

Then the cold came back through his bones and he wished he had been.

Before he knew it, he was already running, where he did not know.

His breath caught in his throat, burning.

The cold also burned his back.

He ran faster trying to ignore the screams that came behind him. He slipped between the trees, moving and dodging with agility.

He only realized, when he was on the ground covered with dirt and grass, looking at the lifeless white pits of the Dementor in front of him, that he was in the forbidden forest.

He closed his eyes with force, momentarily forgetting his nightmares and cursing for having left his wand in his bedroom.

When nothing happened for a long time he wondered if he had already died.

He opened his eyes, confused.

Now he wondered very seriously if the fall had not driven him crazy because he could swear that the dementor in front of him looked _almost_ _playful_.

The Dementor fluttered a little around and distractedly thought he looked a lot like a _puppy_.

 _Merlin_ ,even seemed to stick _tongue_.

Distractedly he wondered if they were all the same, a cold and unhappy death on the outside and a little puppy of the sun inside.

He _almost_ wanted to laugh at the thought.

Suddenly the Moon became incredibly bright and apparently the little puppy of death did not like it, fleeing quickly from the place.

"Draco?!", Professor Lupin screamed,appearing among the trees.

Wait.

" Professor Lupin?,what are you doing here?!"

"The same I would like to ask you,kiddo"

"Um,I could not sleep...?"

Professor Lupine seemed divided between laughing and scolding.

In the end, he simply sighed.

"Let's go back"

Draco nodded, following him in silence.

He remembered the attitude of the Dementor a few moments ago and looked at the Professor, it seemed that he had not given himself or, if he did, he was not going to mention it.

Then he realized how tired he looked and how he seemed to drag his feet along the road.

"How did that?"

" Mhm,what thing?",Professor Lupin yawned, drowning his words a little.

"Drive the Dementor"

"Oh,that,with the _Expecturm Patronus,_ of course."

"Can you teach me?"

Professor Lupin smiled softly again, in the same way as before.And the Sun was placed increasingly higher on their backs.

"Of course,Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you think until now? I would love to read your comments!
> 
> If there is any spelling mistake I apologize.
> 
> In the next chapter maybe we will see Draco and Harry interact!


	3. his experiences of death create friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would say that to become friend of the boy who lived only need anecdotes, which may or may not be related to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that only my I think starting a fic in time of tests, probably I become irregular in terms of updates. So I apologize.

 

**CHAPTER** **II**

**his experiences of death create friendships**

 

  
He did not know how, but after saying goodbye to Professor Lupin with the promise to teach him the _Expectrum_ _Patronus_ he ended up surrounded by Pansy and Blaise walking towards Hogsmade.

His steps are slow and his eyes closed, he did not have time to take a potion.

Pansy snorted at his side,"Did you stay awake again?".

Draco was sure he had uttered a simple and elegant 'yes' but it might have sounded like a 'mphm'.

"Maybe you should stay and rest," Blaise said, and if he had the will to open his eyes, he could have seen his worried look.

"Mphm"

"Look for some Honeyduke sweets, with some luck they'll get this bad taste out of your mouth," Pansy said, with a less annoyed and more worried look, "I'll bring you some, of course."

Draco may or may not have made a noise like 'thank you'.

"Did something happen last night, majesty?" Peeves scoffed as he watched him yawn again on his way to the dungeons.

"Why do not you ask the Sanguinary Baron?" He murmured.

"I do not feel like it," Peeves shrieked, quickly disappearing when he realized where he was.

Draco laughed a lot like a murmur.

"Draco?"

"Mhm,godfather?", Draco opened his eyes just enough to see the dark presence of Serverus Snape as.

Severus frowned and Draco would have laughed at this if he was not busy yawning.

"Why have not you been sleeping good, Draco?"

"Studying",he murmured.

"For what, exactly?" Severus raised an eyebrow, "Classes are just beginning."

Draco seemed more awake, "Etiquette," he said quickly.

Severus kept his eyebrow raised stubbornly.

"You know, godfather, mother insists that I memorize the rules of etiquette and last year I neglected it a little, with everything that happened, I'm trying to catch up, for she."

This time, his godfather nodded, looking more relaxed.

"Then", now that he was more awake he could see his godfather with more attention, "What happened?"

Severus looked around to growl, "Some first-year gryffindorks stole some mandrake from the potions locker."

Draco muttered an 'idiots' too tired to worry.

"Sleep a little, Draco," his godfather  requested and he was only willing to nod.

Only then, when he had come to his room in the dungeons and taken his potion dreams without dreams realized that these 'idiots' were him.

After having fallen with nothing elegant in his bed and before the sweet and unconscious vacuum embraced him, he thought absentmindedly that there was something he forgot and remembered the flash of the white wells with nothing, but could not think of anything else when empty silent caught he.

"-aco!",he listened, what could have been years later.

" What?",yawning, looking at the face of Pansy a few centimeters from his.

"I heard the teachers talking to Madame Rosemerta about Sirius Black," Pansy began almost shining, "They said that Black was James Potter's best friend and that when he, his wife and little Potter hid, he was the only one who knew his location, and he brought them in! Giving this information to the Dark Lord and then killing a certain Peter Pettigrew who was Potter's Godfather. "

Blaise nodded from his bed, eating what appeared to be Peanut Butter.

"My mother has not told me much about Sirius Black," he said after settling into his bed, "But there's something I do not understand, why, if Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend, he did not ask him to be the godfather of the cracked face? "

Pansy shrugged, passing him a jar of Peanut Butter, "Here, it's because of the bad taste of the mandrake."

"Why is it important who is Potter's godfather?" Blaise asked, looking at him.

"Because I remember my mother mentioning that she had heard that Black would be the godfather",Draco replied, eating a bit of his Peanut Butter.

"I heard that Potter has received a Fire Bolt for Christmas, "said Pansy when they met again.

Draco huffed.

"Pansy, the course has just started again, how do you know all the gossip about what happened at Christmas while we were not there?" Blaise said, rolling his eyes.

Pansy just laughed, prompting Draco to tell his adventure in Paris for Christmas.

After getting rid of Pansy and Blaise to get to his class with Professor Lupin antidementors he was surprised to see Potter there.

"Malfoy?!", Potter screamed", What are your doing here?!"

Draco simply raised an eyebrow.

"I invited him," said Professor Lupin, "Tea?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, Professor Lupin, thank you."

Draco had to make a superhuman effort not to spit his tea of laughter at the expression on Potter's face.

"B-but..he-",Potter was ignored by Professor Lupin while explaining the spell.

"Very good, Harry," Professor Lupin said long after Potter managed to get a small spot of light from his wand, "Maybe you're not using the right memory, Draco," while he still did not achieve anything.

Draco sighed, squeezing his wand maybe too strong and drinking more tea.

"So...",Potter began awkwardly, "Why do you want to know how to make the _Expectrum_ _Patronus_?"

He was tempted to say a scathing comment but restrained himself, after all, Professor Lupin was still there.

"For the same reason as you," he said simply and the converse died from there.

"Um, you ... you'll make it ... you know?" Potter offered awkwardly after Professor Lupine left and Draco could not progress on his spell. However, by this point Potter had achieved an almost corporeal mass of blue light when Draco still had nothing in his hands.

Draco squeezed his wand tighter in his hand and Harry was afraid he would break it.

"What do you know, Potter," he finally burst out, looking at the green-eyed boy in front of him with rage and watery eyes, "You're super powerful! You literally do not need to push yourself for this! I bet Remus asked you to pretend you could not do it for me. "

"What-? Wait,Malfoy. That is not true. Maybe.. Maybe you are not using the correct memory...I-"

"You do not understand!" He shouted, "I-I was born dead! Do you know what that means ?! It means that my magic had repercussions! Only 1% of magicians manage to relive such a death! And they all end up half-squibs! "He gasped, smashing tea cups on the table with his magic.

"Well ...", Potter muttered, pointing to the broken pieces of pottery on the table, "It does not seem to have had any real repercussions."

Draco does not know why but he ended up laughing.

Potter smiled.

"As I told you, maybe it's just the memory and I still have not achieved it either so ...", Potter shrugged looking at him repairing the cups and having some tea.

"Wait, were you born dead?" Potter said and Draco tensed visibly, "I mean, it's great! No-it's not great, it's ... you know ... because of your magic, huh, but I also I've had near-death experiences, huh, last year with the basilisk and the year before with Quirrel and, ah, this year with ... um, a molasses cake ...? "

"¿A molasses cake?",Draco raised an eyebrow.

" Uh...y-yes."

Draco laughed lightly and handed him a cup of tea.

From there, a silent truce was formed between them. In the private classes with Professor Lupin they behaved almost nicely, however, in front of the crowds, they were still Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

But, in spite of all the attempts, Draco could not conjure a _Patronus_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I hope I have handled the situations correctly.


	4. Peeves,Peevish,the Peeve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeves reveals some things and Draco goes crazy again, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking advantage of free time.

**CHAPTER** **III**  
**Peeves** **,** **Peevish** **,** **the** **Peeve**

 

  
It took two more classes for Draco to surrender in his attempts to conjure a _Patronus_.

He did not attend today's class, he was wasting his time and he knew it, he did not want to make a fool of himself in front of Remus and Potter anymore. Instead, he's sitting in the library, reading a large volume of 'The Dark Side of the Beasts' by Quinn Eliss.

Last night he met another dementor and he acted like the first, like a _puppy_. And he decided it was time to investigate.

Absolutely he has not told anyone about this and for the moment he was going to keep it that way, a part of him still believed it was some kind of side effect to the Dreamless Sleep potion.

 

_Dementors_ _are_ _mysterious_ _creatures_ _,_ _even_ _for_ _me_ _and_ _I'm_ _sure_ _several_ _of_ _their_ _secrets_ _will_ _never_ _be_ _captured_ _in_ _these_ _pages_ _but_ _I can_ _assure_ _you_ _that_ _sometimes_ _the_ _mystery_ _is_ _much_ _more_ _tempting_ _than_ _true_ _knowledge_ _,_ _although_ _we_ _always_ _end_ _up_ _finding_ _ourselves_ _with_ _the_ _latter_ _at_ _the_ _end_ _._

 

_There_ _is_ _a_ _legend_ _that_ _I_ _heard_ _in_ _the_ _depths_ _of_ _the_ _woods_ _,_ _about_ _an_ _era,a time_ _when_ _the_ _Dementors_ _had_ _other_ _sides_ _showing_ _only_ _those_ _to_ _whom_ _life_ _was_ _not_ _opportunity_ _._

 

Draco raised an eyebrow at the book, was Eliss saying that the dementors acted like puppies for him just because he was born dead?

A part of him was glad that the potion was not affecting his mind.

Sighing, he left the book in its place and said goodbye to Madame Prince.On his way, Peeves flutters around him, but this time he did not say anything, probably still annoyed by his response involving the Bloody Baron a few days ago. Distractedly he thought that those two had something very strange.

"Uhm, Draco, are you going to the Quidditch match today?" Theodore Nott asked when he arrived at his common room.

Draco sat in his self-proclaimed chair, looked at Nott and shook his head.

For some reason, after the game he felt Potter's gaze very present in his person.

However, everyone seemed to walk with their hands the next morning.

Pansy screamed in his ear something about a black weapon in the tower of lions assaulting red beds. 

When they reached the Great Hall, Draco was able to grasp the situation more clearly. _Sirius_ _Black_ had entered The Gryffindor Tower and Ron Weasley, saw him with a knife in hand, however, Black escaped.

Classes continued tense since then, everyone is alert to any movement.

Draco vaguely wondered if the reason the Dementors had not caught still Black was because of him.

That night, it was _those_ nights.

He was wandering through the dark corridors of the castle, surrounded by portraits and ghosts, although the ghosts always seemed to run away from him.

Suddenly, it hit something that was _not_ _there_.

"Draco?", he heard from somewhere,"What are you doing here?",as a kind of Dejavu, Harry Potter was in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" Potter asked, looking annoyed.

"Do what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow and trying to guess how Harry Potter could be and not be in one place at the same time.

"That!" Potter yelled, apparently forgetting that the curfew existed, "Are you mad at me?" He murmured this time, less angry and more sadly.

"I do not understand what you're talking about"

"The dementors in the Ravenclaw match! Did you do that?"

"Potter," Draco exhaled, "I was not in Quiddith's game."

"Then why did not you come to classes with Professor Lupin today?"

"Because it was a waste of time, I was not accomplishing anything and ... it's not like I really need it"

Potter seemed about to say something else, but the applause behind him interrupted him.

Peeves smiled and Draco snorted.

"What do you want, Peeves?" Draco demanded.

"Oh, oh, your majesty, why are you so cruel?" Peeves lamented.

Potter could only observe with confusion.

"Death surrounds you, Majesty," laughed Peeves, amused as a little demon, "Why is he still alive, Majesty? You should be dead."

"What?" Draco squawked, more pale than he already was.

"Stop bothering, Peeves!" Potter shouted, annoyed.

"Uh, I'm just telling the truth!", Peeves excused, raising his hands and laughing, "Dead! You should be dead! Dead among the dead! Death salutes! Death surround!, Death looks at you",he sang," In death you will be converted. "

"Draco, do not listen to it-" said Potter, after Peeves disappeared.

"He ...", Draco choked, "he's right",he finally said.

"What?!"

"Shit, I should be so dead," Draco laughed and Harry looked at him in horror, "Of course, how I didn't see it before? My magic is so weak and even the Dementors know that it should be dead!"

"What?! Draco,wait,what does it have to do-?"

Ellis said the dementors showed another face to those who had no chance to live. Hah, who would believe that the dementors are compassionate?

Draco denies and walks away, ignoring Potter's calls behind him.

His mind was blank, the darkness seemed to thicken to his around, drowning him, but this time already did not care.

Before account had fallen into his bed, his ever-present nightmares, laughing at him. However, it seemed different this time, when not fighting against them, they seemed even friendly. But it did not think much of it because he should be dead and it would probably be him soon, who knows.

When he got up the next morning, Hogsmeade was not an option and Pansy and Blaise accepted that sadly, promising to bring you some sweets.

He was going to sleep a little more, now that his nightmares had calmed, but instead decided to go to the library,Ellis would likely have any advice to entertain puppies Dementors excited.

On his way, Peeves hovered over it, "why so sad, Majesty?", laughed.

"Oh, Majesty, not punished me for my harsh words, I look like a thug and be a thug, but I swear that I tell the truth", he sang.

Draco raised one eyebrow, "that of course pleased me," he said with sarcasm.

"It should", Peeves laughed,"death always had something interesting that I have never been able to discover."

"I wanted to ask about the ghost of the Castle", he continued,"but always seem to forget they response. However,It seems they answer this in you, they always run away when they see you, do you know? ", Peeves smiled, seemingly fun.

Draco was going to respond but suddenly Peeves disappeared grinning like cat.

Before even reaching its original target, Professor Lupin appeared in his field of vision, smiling gently.

"I suppose that Hogsmeade is not as interesting as it was before," said Remus.

"Not you have attended the class of yesterday, Draco", he whispered," I understand that it can be frustrating not being able to spell, but I know you're layers do great things."

Draco breathing is stuck in his throat, blinking with surprise then smile.

"I know."

When night fell, there was only one thing on his mind as he roamed the deserted corridors of Hogwarts was the library and it is that Draco knew that Quinn Ellis had their own sector in the forbidden section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this chapter was very stupid.I'm sorry, ah.Draco is a little dramatic as you can see, but his ambition is stronger. And Harry ... he is very kind (and impulsive).
> 
> [!]; The title of the chapter is a play on words based on the name of Peeves.Peeve means little devil or something that is personally annoying; a personal aversion (like a mania). Peevish means unpleasant and of bad character.


	5. the beast inside us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When everybody know the Death and you are friends and the beast inside us are free.

**CHAPTER IV**

**the beast inside us**

 

"Draco, damn it, _wake up_!"

Well, how strange, he did not remember that the voices in his head sounded like an annoying Blaise. Maybe it was a new way to torment him, he decided, or maybe--

(a spray of cold water splashed his face)

Maybe it was really an annoying Blaise.

"Move, we're late for Divination!"

Professor Treawnley's horrifyingly shrill voice should be illegal at this time of the morning.

"Remind me why we're here, again?" Draco murmured, between the haze of reality and sleep, with a particularly insistent voice in his head pleading for help.

Blaise pointed to Pansy in the front seat, keeping his eyes on the doodles he was doing on his scroll.

Oh, right, Pansy.

Draco smiled fondly, seeing her writing notes furiously on her parchment of everything the mad professor said. Divination is probably the subject in which she most strive because:

"The Parkinsion Family descends from a great lineage of seers, Draco, I can not just let it go like this, my grandmother would have come out of her portrait to destroy my dresses if it's like that ... My dresses, Draco, those of France!"

Draco rolled his eyes at the memory.

Suddenly, a "Young Malfoy!", Accompanied by a quite exaggerated inhalation and the noise of a cup breaking against the floor put all his hair on end.

"Yes Professor?"

"Oh, young Malfoy, poor young Lord Malfoy, death surrounds you, boy, death shakes your hand!" She fell to her knees inches from him, "I can see it!"

"Yes, they told me," Draco replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking at her disinterestedly, ignoring the looks of everyone in the room.

"Do not run away from her," the Professor whispered, "she will not like it."

Draco blinked, with the words stuck in his throat and his stomach knotting, suddenly, the voices (that had been silenced moments before) returned to sing demanding his attention, long dark shadows were present in the room, the eyes of the Dementors shone in the corners and a bright, self-centered and threatening smile was present.

Then, he closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, everything was white, so blindingly white that he recognized it instantly as that of Nursing. His head throbbed.

"Draco!" Someone whispered at his side.

Of course, it was Potter.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" He half asked, half croaking, his throat dry and scratchy.

"I just wanted to see how you were ...", he said hesitantly, "I found out what Professor Treawnley said today, it's weird because Peeves said something similar the night before and ... Are you okay, right ?, you .. . you do not have to listen to them. "

Draco sighed, a part of him fluttering warmly at the words of the green-eyed boy, but he did it on his side.

"Yes, I know," he said after taking a few large sips of water from the glass on the table next to his bed, "but that does not mean it's not true."

Potter opened his mouth to protest but Draco shut him up and continued:

"I was born dead, Potter,you know ir. The few children who survived were born Squib there are many theories about it but the most common is that, to get out alive _from_ death, you must _give_ something to death, your magic, in this case. "

Draco snorted, holding back a sob in his indifferent attitude, suddenly, his chest also compressed painfully.

Potter bit his lip, looking at him nervously, of all the things he had expected to hear from him, he had definitely not expected what came out of his mouth to be:

"Sometimes I have nightmares about you."

"What?", Screeched Draco, looking at Potter in horror.

"It does not scare me, but it's like ... I feel like I should."

"Well, Potter, you really know how to give encouragement," Draco said, each word covered in sarcasm.

"I mean ... it's hard to explain! In nightmares you usually drag me to a place dyed red, you have a black hood and there's always someone behind you, looking at you ... as if it will guide you."

Draco really, really was horrified to see the brightness glowing in Potter's eyes.

What was wrong with that boy.

"What is wrong with you."

Potter had the nerve to shrug.

"Your friends are waiting outside," he said instead.

And before Draco could ask why they were waiting outside Harry Potter had disappeared before his eyes.

Again.

And suddenly, Pansy and Blaise were in their place.

"What the fuck was that !?" exclaimed Blaise.

"Well ..."

"Why did the Professor say all those things?!", Pansy shrieked.

"Look, the thing is ..."

"Why the fuck do you look so relaxed ?!" they shouted.

Draco wondered where Madame Poppy was when she was needed.

"There are things that I have not told you ...", he began and when he finished, the faces of his friends had gone from being of absolute terror to one of determination.

"We will help you."

"I know."

"Some time ago I've been practicing in my Divination ..." Pansy suddenly said, "Easy things, you know, and every time I tried to see something about Draco ...", she pulled a black pen from her pocket, "This appeared."

"Tonight is a full moon," Blaise said with a thoughtful aura.

"Tonight we will see our beasts."

"Ugh, this place is so gross."

"Pansy, you said that about twenty times in the last five minutes, it's already clear to us, thanks."

"Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"How bad, Draco!"

"Good, we arrived."

"Just in time, the moon is here."

"They are ready?"

They nodded.

"Here we go."

The darkness surrounded them like an old friend and the Moon witnessed their transformation.

Pansy had fangs and a sharp tongue, green scales and a sliding body.

Blaise's eyes sharpened, he began to walk on four legs and his body turned jet and agile.

And Draco Death greeted him, as a friend, an apprentice. His body became small and fragile, black feathers and a beak came out, gray and empty eyes.

The moon heard a howl.

Draco flew.

And Hell opened its doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh,I'm sorry...?In my defense, I did not believe that this shit was really going to like someone. I currently have many projects in my head and my mental problems block all my desire to write more all the crap that is happening in my family and school, ugh, the damn school and the damn teacher of Physical Sciences. I have many ideas for this story, but I still have to improve in many aspects of writing, so it may take longer to sort my ideas and work on the personalities of all of them. but again, this was supposed to be a quick idea, simply tossed lightly. Oh, I hate being that way.


	6. INTERLUDE I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night,in his nightmare.

**INTERLUDE I**

**when voices have names and nightmares reasons**

  
His chest was compressed and his breath was stolen as the most coveted gold, long, pointed fingers grabbed and pulled on his clothes to drag him away.

Everything looked so red that he thought the place had stained his blood.

He hit and kicked, asking for help, he walked away as much as he could and when he thought he was safe, he hit something.

Someone.

Someone hidden in black clothes, someone with skin as pale as the moon, someone with gray eyes and empty, someone who smiles ladina ...

"Draco?" He wanted to scream, but his voice did not come out.

A hand, thin as a woman's, rested on Draco's shoulder, encouraging him.

Suddenly, the things that tormented him became people, people who cried and begged for help, wanting to leave.

"Release him," Death told Draco.

And Draco approached him, an empty look and a smile that stretched with sadism, a smile that shouted danger.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's chest and squeezed, squeezed so hard he broke the skin, then took something and stretched it, stretched so far to get him away, to break it and it hurt, it hurt so much that he thought he would die, that it was ripping him off the heart.

But it did not scare him.

Despite the pain.

A searing peace enveloped him like a warm embrace.

It felt good.

As if they had taken something that did not belong there.

And when he woke up, he felt renewed, as if he had slept for days, when in reality it was only a few minutes.


End file.
